


Let's Rock n' Roll

by Annie_Blossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Past Relationship(s), Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Rock Stars, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Blossom/pseuds/Annie_Blossom
Summary: Desde los trece años Katie ha sido fanática del trío de (en ese entonces) adolescentes «The Stolls», una banda de rock compuesta por los hermanos Keith y Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, y su talentosa amiga, Allura Altea. Sumado a su fanatismo, Katie siempre tuvo un crush en el vocalista principal, Shiro.A día de hoy, Katie está a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, su obsesión por The Stolls y su crush en Shiro no han hecho nada más que ir en aumento.Sin embargo, ahora es más que solamente una espectadora, pues la banda la ha inspirado a hacerse su lugar en la industria de la música.Acompañada de su confiable equipo conformado por Lance, un coqueto baterista de ascendencia cubana y su dulce mejor amigo, Hunk, Katie buscará labrarse su propio camino hacia la fama.Basado en la canción "Rock Show" de la banda de hard rock estadounidense Halestorm.





	1. Notas, datos y aclaraciones

¡Holitas, aquí Anna!

Después de haber egresado del bachillerato (ojo que aún falta la graduación y esas vainas) finalmente puedo darme un respiro. Tener 16 y estár a punto de entrar a la universidad es una cagada y completamente agotador, pero sé que valdrá la pena.

Ya ya, sé que nadie me preguntó por eso y dejaré de aburrirlos con mi vida escolar.

Volviendo a lo importante, finalmente me animé a escribir este Shidge, porque el shipp no está muerto bbs.

NO estoy haciendo a Shiro hetero, Lauren dijo que su sexualidad quedaba a libre interpretación (gay, bi, pan), so...

Acá algunos datos que (creo) necesitan saber para comprender el fic un poco mejor.

 

1\. Será un short fic dividido en probablemente seis actos (capítulos), no quiero irme por la tangente.

2\. El nombre de la banda es ficticio y un invento meramente mío. En mi país hay un programa de concursos llamado Ecuador Tiene Talento (nombre y modalidad derivados de América Tiene Talento), amo cantar, aunque mi voz realmente no da para eso, así que una vez le dije a mi hermana menor en joda que si algún día participamos en el concurso lo haremos bajo del nombre de The Stolls y seríamos un dúo de rock, el nombre proviene del apellido de dos personajes de las sagas de Percy Jackson (Travis y Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes) con quienes mi hermana y yo nos sentimos algo identificadas. Al momento de escribir el fic no se me pasaba nada mejor por la mente para el nombre de la banda, así simplemente se me ocurrió usar eso.

3\. Las canciones usadas como si fueran de The Stolls le pertenecen a Halestorm y son, en su mayoría, de la autoria de Elizabeth Mae Hale.

4\. La mayor parte de los datos sobre la banda son ficticios, una cantidad menor están basados en cosas que han ocurrido con Halestorm.

5\. Red Lion NO es un invento mío, realmente es un pequeño pueblo en Pensilvania del cual provienen Lzzy y Arejay Hale.

6\. Hay ciertos cambios en la edad de los personajes, las cuales  quedarán establecidas aquí abajo:

[Correspondientes al primer capítulo] 

Katie - 13 años

Matt - 19 años

Lance - 15 años

Hunk - 15 años

Shiro - 18 años

Allura - 17 años

Keith - 17 años

Colleen - 44 años aprox.

 

[Segundo capítulo en adelante] 

Pidge - 17-18 años

Matt - 24 años 

Lance - 19 años

Hunk - 19 años 

Shiro - 23 años 

Allura - 21 años

Keith - 21 años 

Colleen - 49 años aprox. 

Samuel - 52 años aprox. 

 

**[Es probable que se añadan más datos conforme avance la historia]**

 

Gracias por darle bolilla a esto, ¡espero que les guste! 

 

 


	2. Act I: Fan

Katie Holt tenía trece años cuando supo de la existencia del emergente trío de adolescentes rockeros "The Stolls".  
  
Eran alrededor de las 11:00 PM de un viernes del mes de mayo y todo transcurría con su habitual normalidad. La muchacha yacía sobre su cama con una laptop frente a ella, observando cualquier video sugerido por YouTube que llamara su atención, de repente se fijó en uno que apenas juntaba dos mil visitas.  
  
—"The Stolls en vivo"— leyó en voz alta. —Bien, veamos de que se trata esto.  
  
Tras clickear en la miniatura, el video se abrió, dejando ver a tres adolescentes sobre un escenario de lo que lucía como un bar; dos varones asiáticos y una mujer de dudosa ascendencia, de piel morena y cabello teñido de gris.  
  
El que parecía ser el mayor de todos sostenía una guitarra eléctrica, la chica llevaba un bajo y el otro muchacho estaba posicionado tras la batería, gritos y aplausos se dejaron escuchar por parte del público hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la fuerte voz del chico de la guitarra.  
  
— _¡Buenas noches, Filadelfia! Mi nombre es Shiro, este es mi hermano, Keith, ella es Allura, y juntos somos... ¡The Stolls!_ — anunció a la banda con emoción. — _La canción que presentaremos a continuación es parte de nuestro primer álbum y se titula Innocence, espero que les guste._  
  
El silencio posterior a las palabras de Shiro se vió cortado casi inmediatamente por el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica, a la cual, a los pocos segundos, se le unieron la batería y el bajo para luego combinarse con la voz de Shiro.  
  
_You see it from the outside_  
_You're running toward the wall_  
_Swinging from your blind side_  
_Cause you don't know me at all_  
_I've been here too many times before_  
_And your tears don't mean a thing_  
_I only come_  
_When you scream_  
  
  
"Debería ser ilegal tener una voz tan sexy combinada con un físico así de atractivo..." pensó Katie.  
  
_I told you_  
_Child don't follow me home_  
_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold_  
_If you choose to stay_  
_You'll throw it all away_  
_And I just want to take_  
_Your innocence_  
  
_Is this what you wanted?_  
_Did I make your dreams come true?_  
_You're sitting in a corner_  
_Wondering what you got into_  
_And you ache for things_  
_You don't understand_  
_That your tears don't mean a thing_  
_And I only come_  
_When you scream_  
_And I told you_  
  
_Child don't follow me home_  
_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold_  
_If you choose to stay_  
_You'll throw it all away_  
_And I just want to take_  
_Your innocence_  
  
_There's no such thing as fate_  
_Only your self to blame_  
_You never walked away_  
  
_I told you_  
_Child don't **FOLLOW** me home!_  
_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold_  
_If you choose to stay_  
_You'll throw it all away_  
_And I just want to take_  
_Your innocence_  
  
"¡ESE ALTOOO!" realmente debería ser ilegal ser como Shiro.  
  
_Child don't follow me home_  
_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold_  
_If you choose to stay_  
_You'll throw it all away_  
_And I just want to take_  
_Your innocence_  
_I just want to take_  
_Your innocence_  
_I just want to take..._  
  
El outro fue inmediato a la finalización de la letra, culminando de manera abrupta.  
  
_—¡Gracias por una noche más, Filadelfia!_  
  
Finalmente el video se cortó, dejando a una Katie boquiabierta y totalmente fascinada.  
Como pudo, empezó a investigar más acerca de la banda. Entre la información que logró reunir en ese momento, descubrió que eran apenas unos adolescentes, Shiro tenía dieciocho años mientras que Allura y Keith tenían diecisiete; que habían debutado de manera oficial hace aproximadamente tres meses luego de haber sido descubiertos por un productor de Atlantic Records que los oyó tocando en un cabaret de mala muerte cercano al suburbio de Allentown; que Keith y Shiro habían nacido y crecido en Red Lion, Pensilvania; mientras que Allura descendía de altos aristócratas de Altea, una pequeña isla cercana a Gran Bretaña; y finalmente que hace un año Allura y Keith mantuvieron una relación romántica que duró aproximadamente siete meses.  
  
Cuando el reloj digital en la mesita de noche de la italiana marcaba las 2:00 AM del sábado, esta ya había escuchado el primer álbum completo de The Stolls.

 

* * *

  
  
El calendario colgado tras la puerta de la habitación de Katie dejaba ver la hoja del día 8 de octubre, la cual se encontraba garabateada con distintos colores de marcador, lápiz, crayón y signos varios, sin embargo destacaban las palabras "The Stolls en concierto" escritas con marcador verde fosforescente.  
La banda logró alcanzar la fama unos cuantos meses atrás, luego de lanzar el video clip oficial de su primer single, It's Not You, el cual se volvió viral. Para el día del concierto no había persona en el mundo que no supiera de la existencia de Shiro, Keith y Allura. Katie estaba orgullosa del enorme progreso de sus bebés en tan poco tiempo.  
  
  
La emoción de la joven estuvo cerca a alcanzar el cielo cuando en su primer tour anunciaron la primera fecha para Miami Beach, esa misma emoción sobrepasó al cielo cuando su madre accedió a comprarle el boleto que incluía Meet and Greet.  
  
  
Como sus padres no la dejarían asistir a un concierto de rock sola, la acompañaban sus mejores amigos, Hunk y Lance, al no haber mayor diferencia de edad entre ella y los chicos, era de suponerse que su querido hermano mayor iría de chaperón.  
  
  
Finalmente había llega la noche. Estaban todos listos, los cuatro muchachos vestían playeras con la inscripción _"The Stolls: Our First Party"._  
Mientras que Katie era la única del grupo que presumía en su muñeca una pulsera de tela con la frase _#1 THIEF_ escrita en mayúsculas, pues era como los fans se habían autodenominado debido a un juego de palabras entre Stolls y stole. Aparentemente el nombre del fandom había llegado a oídos de Shiro, porque él también empezó a llamarlos así.  
  
  
La impaciencia y excitación dominaban a la pequeña italiana, cuando llegó a su asiento en primera fila ya estaba temblando de la emoción.  
Al cabo de quince minutos las luces de la arena se apagaron para dar lugar a los suaves reflectores del escenario y el silencio se apoderó del lugar, silencio que fue cortado por el chillido de un micrófono y posteriormente la voz de una muchacha.  
  
—¡Buenas noches Miami Beach!— exclamó una joven rubia que se hallaba sobre el escenario, llevaba ropa algo gótica en tonos monocromáticos que contrastaba con el tutú tornasol celeste-rosa que adornaba su cintura, los gritos y aplausos del público se hicieron presentes. —Sé perfectamente que todos ustedes se mueren por ver a The Stolls, de hecho yo también estoy muy emocionada por eso ¿saben?, son de mis amigos más cercanos y me da un orgullo enorme verlos triunfar, sin embargo por ahora tendrán que conformarse conmigo. Mi nombre es Romelle Steele y seré la telonera de esta maravillosa banda durante su gira, oficialmente les doy la bienvenida a _Our First Party: The Tour._ Sin más preámbulos, ¡que inicie el show!  
  
Ciertos reflectores se oscurecieron dándole al lugar un toque tétrico, Romelle se sentó en una especie de silla ubicada justo en el centro del escenario y tomó una pequeña caja que se encontraba junto a esta, de ahí sacó un violín e inició a tocar.  
La dulce música del violín empezó a combinarse con los sonidos de una guitarra y una batería, las cuales, gracias al juego con las luces, no eran visibles para el público.  
Esa muchacha realmente sabía lo que hacía, la melodía proveniente del violín que recordaba a alguna canción de rock clásico era simplemente hechizante.  
  
Al término de la presentación, aquella peculiar chica hizo una reverencia, sonrió y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna.  
  
Las luces se apagaron por completo, dejando la arena en total oscuridad. Katie no cabía en sí misma de la felicidad, la excitación se apoderó de su cuerpo al anticipar lo que se avecinaba. Corazón y alma puestos en el escenario a la espectativa, el saber que en ese momento pertenecía a este lugar.  
  
Fue cuestión de un minuto para que tres reflectores se encendieran en el escenario de manera fortuita, dejando ver a Allura, Shiro y Keith con sus respectivos instrumentos, siendo iluminados por la intensa luz emanada de los focos.  
  
Como siempre, Shiro fue el primero en hablar.  
  
—¡Whoa!, veo que están realmente emocionados por esto, ¿no?— la respuesta fueron gritos, entre esos el primer grito de la noche salido de la garganta de Katie. —¡¿CÓMO ESTÁN, GENTE DE MIAMI BEACH?!— gritos y más gritos, esta vez muy intensos y acompañados de aplausos. —Espero que sus cuerdas vocales y pulmones se mantengan así por el resto de la noche.  
  
Luego de eso, Allura tomó la palabra.  
  
—Muy buenas noches, mis queridos _thiefs_ — oh por dios, ¡había usado el nombre del fandom! —Creo que hace un rato nuestra querida Romelle les dió la bienvenida, y yo no vengo a repetir eso, vengo a agradecerles su asistencia. En serio chicos, estamos infinitamente agradecidos con todos los fans por tanto en tan pocos meses, de no ser por ustedes no estaríamos aquí, de no ser por ustedes nada de esto sería posible. ¡Mil gracias!— aparentemente el público tuvo algo de respeto por la apodada "princesa", pues se limitaron a aplaudir y corear el nombre de la bajista con emoción, sin silbar ni gritar obscenidades.  
  
Ahora, había llegado el turno de Keith. Debido a lo reservado que solía ser, era de quien los fans menos sabían. Aunque de algo estaban seguros, él no era realmente muy bueno con las palabras.  
  
—Emmmh, hola... como ya saben mi nombre es Keith, él es Shiro y ella Allura, nosotros somos The Stolls– lo único que salvó a la arena del total silencio fue el potente grito combinado de Katie y Lance, quienes se sonrojaron avergonzados al notar que el resto de las personas estaban calladas y Keith los miraba fijamente.  
  
El joven pelinegro volvió a hablar, esta vez de manera más espontánea y calmada.  
—Romelle ya les dió la bienvenida, Shiro hizo lo que sea que haga y Allura expresó nuestro agradecimiento colectivo hacia ustedes, sin embargo ahora yo quiero agradecerles de manera individual por algo un poco más personal. Como recordarán, este es el primer concierto de nuestra primera gira, la verdad es que meses atrás me hubiera resultado impresionante estár delante de ustedes sin sufrir un ataque de pánico o desmayarme, su apoyo me ha brindado confianza y gracias a eso he podido superar poco a poco el pánico escénico que me persigue desde niño. Los quiero.  
  
—Ahora, dando inicio a la presentación, porque sabemos que es una de sus favoritas, señoras y señores: **Innocence**.  
  
En el momento en que los dedos de Shiro rozaron las cuerdas de la guitarra, produciendo el sonido que daba inicio a la canción, Katie sintió una corriente helada recorrer su columna vertebral, llenándola de vigor mientras la batería y el bajo se iban incorporando a la melodía.  
  
Cuando las palabras empezaron a abandonar los labios de Shiro, volvió a sentir aquella corriente cargada de adrenalina, esta vez provocando que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran.  
  
Saliendo de su estupor provocado por la emoción, empezó a cantar, escupiendo las palabras de su boca al ritmo exacto de la canción.  
  
Desde el escenario Shiro miraba hacia el público, específicamente a la primera fila. Entre su escaneo, sus ojos se toparon con Katie, quien aparentemente era la persona de menor edad ahí, o al menos en la zona VIP, realmente no alcanzaba a distinguir rostros en las demás secciones.  
Le causó ternura ver a la pequeña coreando la letra que parecía conocer de memoria.  
  
Katie sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella, cuando se volvió a verificar, notó que Shiro la observaba. Mantuvieron contacto visual durante unos segundos, hasta que la joven volteó la cara sonrojada, le susurró algo a un muchacho delgado y moreno junto a ella, quien tras oírla, observó al escenario y le sonrió a la chica.  
  
Luego de verla directamente a los ojos, algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Shiro. La adolescente de la primera fila era la misma persona que siempre hacía comentarios en su página web oficial y en sus redes sociales bajo el nickname de Pidge Holt. Lo sabía porque le respondió varias veces durante su turno de contestar los mensajes. Ella había sido una de las primeras personas en autodenominarse su fan número uno y estár totalmente pendiente de la banda.  
  
Para el momento del alto en la palabra " **follow** ", Katie sintió todo su ser llenarse de una euforia que jamás en su vida había sentido, cada poro de su piel destilando sudor cargado de adrenalina. En ese momento, Katie supo que jamás volvería a ser la misma.

  
Al término de la primera canción, Pidge comprendió que esa noche había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.  


 


	3. Act II: Wanna Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la edad de catorce años, Katie Holt tuvo la idea de formar su propia banda. Al principio hubieron un par de problemas con eso: ninguno de los chicos tenía realmente idea de que hacer.
> 
> Tres años y varias lecciones después de la ocurrencia de Katie, finalmente pudieron formar su pequeña banda.

A la edad de catorce años, Katie Holt tuvo la idea de formar su propia banda. Al principio hubieron un par de problemas con eso: el conocimiento de Lance con la batería era algo básico, Hunk no tenía idea de como leer acordes, y aunque la voz de la muchacha era armoniosa, no sabía como afinarla y difícilmente podía agarrar la guitarra de forma correcta.

Tres años y varias lecciones después de la ocurrencia de Katie, finalmente pudieron formar su pequeña banda, como todo un cliché.

El gran reloj analógico colgado de una pared en el garaje de los Garrett marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde, indicando el final del ensayo.  
Sudor perlado caía de la frente de Katie luego de haber tocado **Daughters Of Darkness** de manera desenfrenada al menos tres veces consecutivas.

—Muy bien Lance, terminó la diversión —anunció Katie desde su lugar, relajándose y dejando a la correa de la guitarra deslizarse por su hombro hasta topar el piso.

Lance dejó caer ambas baquetas con un gesto de cansancio, para al instante abandonar su posición tras la batería y colocarse junto a la menor.

El bajo de Hunk reposaba sobre el suelo en el lugar que le correspondía al chico, él había abandonado la cochera cinco minutos antes. Cuando sus amigos habían dejado de tocar, entró con tres vasos de limonada helada.

Katie, gustosa, aceptó la bebida cítrica y corrió a sentarse.  
Desde su banquito en una esquina de la habitación observaba a Lance limpiar la cara del bombo de la batería, donde relucía el logo de _Lionʼs Heart_ dibujado con marcadores permanentes, el cual consistía en el nombre de la banda escrito en tipografía gótica junto a tres leones, cada uno trazado en un color distinto, el de la izquierda era amarillo, el del centro verde y el de la derecha azul, todo eso encerrado en un corazón negro.

—Pidge... —comenzó Hunk, él y Lance empezaron a llamar a Katie de ese modo luego de que a Matt se le "chispoteara" el apodo familiar de la chica. —¿Ya decidiste que canción tocaremos para la noche de graduación? —preguntó, hizo una breve pausa e inició con su típico nerviosismo. —Por los dioses, aún no puedo creer que la directora Márquez nos diera permiso para tocar en la graduación, ¿qué tal si lo estropeamos?, ¿y si la guitarra se daña?, ¿o si te caes del escenario?, ¿qué tal si me pongo a llorar?... mierda, muy tarde, ¡ya estoy llorando!

—¡Cállate, Hunk! —lo interrumpió Pidge. —Lo siento, me pones nerviosa —se disculpó rápidamente al observar la expresión apenada de su amigo. —Y bueno, la verdad no es realmente sorprendente que Olia nos dejara salirnos con la nuestra porque, uno: es amiga de Matt, dos: mientras estábamos en secundaria ella aún estudiaba la universidad, es probablemente la directora más joven que ha tenido Sunny Bay, sabe lo que es buena música. Ahora, NADA de lo que mencionaste en tus suposiciones va a ocurrir, todo saldrá bien porque... ¡Tenemos corazones de león! ¿Verdad, Lance?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, lo que digas, Pidge —contestó el cubano, distraído y desinteresado, con toda la atención puesta en su teléfono celular.

—¿Qué te ocurre Lance?

—Parece que sigue, con la vista, por el cielo de oriente a la vaga libélula de una vaga ilusión —se mofó Pidge, tanto de Lance como de la clase de literatura de miss Sanda. —Es eso o ya consiguió otra novia.

—¿Qué? ¡NO! Es sólo que... Pidge, ¿no crees que los Shirogane llevan la belleza en la sangre?

—Por supue- ¡epa!, ni se te ocurra, ¡Shiro es mío!

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre Shiro? — le dió a la italiana una media sonrisa, intentando ocultar su smartphone.

Katie se apresuró a arrebatarle el celular a Lance, cerrándose nuevamente en su esquina del garaje mientras revisaba que tenía el moreno en pantalla que lo cargaba tan distraído.  
Grande fue su sorpresa al notar la carpeta llamada Keith, llena de imágenes del homónimo.

—¡Oh por Dios, Lance! —sorprendida, le devolvió el teléfono a su dueño. —¿Así que Keith, eh?

—¡A Lance le gusta el raro!

—Por eso no quería decirles, siempre han pensado que Keith es un retraído, pero en realidad es super lindo —se defendió Lance.

—Bueno, bueno, ya no te molestamos más. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Hunk, Lance y yo seleccionamos dos canciones juntos, Good Riddance de Green Day, Here's To Never Growing Up de Avril Lavigne y por último... Lance, redoble de tambores —el cubano se apresuró a tomar asiento tras la batería para hacer lo pedido por su amiga. —Una canción sorpresa escogida por moi, ¡la canción original que compusimos tú y yo! —soltó emocionada. —¿Qué opinas?

—¿Es en serio? Wow, finalmente oirán algo original.

—No sólo un original, sino también compuesto por ti, porque Hunk, eres brillante.

—Wait, what? ¿Realmente piensan tocar Here's To Us en la graduación? Sé que queda muy bien con el evento y eso, pero ustedes compusieron la canción como algo más personal, más para Lionʼs Heart, es sobre nosotros como amigos y todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

—De eso trata la música, Lance, de compartir algo personal convertido en arte a través de las palabras. Dicen que el arte imita a la vida, pero en ocasiones es la vida que imita al arte.

—Hunk tiene razón. La música se trata de compartir, y esa noche, amigos míos, compartiremos nuestro arte y talento con el mundo.

—Viéndolo de esa manera, es cierto. La noche de la graduación el mundo verá nuestro talento, y luego de eso no habrá persona en este planeta que no sepa quienes conforman Lionʼs Heart. De algo siempre he estado seguro, y es que estamos destinados a la grandeza —dictaminó Lance de manera segura, brindando más confianza a sus amigos.

—¿Team Lions? —preguntó Pidge, haciendo referencia a su pequeño saludo secreto.

—¡Team Lions! —le contestaron los dos varones, correspondiendo al abrazo grupal.

Fue cuestión de unos cuantos minutos para que la señora Garrett notara que habían excedido el tiempo de práctica. Cuando lo notó, entró al garaje, interrumpiendo la charla de los amigos e indicando que debía llevar a Katie a casa antes de las seis y quince. Sin negarse, la chica se despidió y siguió a Angélique hasta el auto.

* * *

 

Llegando a casa, Pidge fue recibida con un grito agudo y una sacudida de parte de su hermano mayor, Matt.  
El castaño que apenas rozaba sus medios veintes exclamaba emocionado palabras que a los oídos de su hermana sonaban sinsentido.  
Notando el mohín de confusión en el rostro de Katie, Matt decidió intentar calmarse a sí mismo, respirando profundo y lento.

Cuando se sintió con la capacidad se hablar sin hiperventilarse, soltó con excitación lo que llevaba rato intentando decir. —Les conseguí una plaza para tocar la próxima semana en el Yacht Club de Miami.

El efecto de aquellas palabras fue inmediato, otro grito, aún más agudo que el anterior, retumbó por las paredes de la residencia Holt, provocando que ambos hermanos se ganaran un "ya cállense" por parte de su madre.

Ya habían tocado en público antes, lo habían hecho en restaurantes, bares e incluso en cabarets, ¿pero esto? ¡Esto era la oportunidad de sus vidas! Es decir, tocarían en un crucero lleno de gente rica e importante, con algo de suerte al staff del club les gustará su estilo y seguirán contratándolos para más presentaciones, con muchísima suerte tal vez logren engatusar a un buen productor de una gran casa discográfica que finalmente los lance a la fama.  
Aún si no consiguieran nada de eso, una presentación en el Yacht Club era bien remunerada en comparación a los bares, donde con suerte ganaban $60 por noche. No darse por vencidos fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar, o tal vez fue escoger al gran Matthew Holt como su manager.

—¡Eso es genial, Matt! ¿Qué día tocamos?

—Viernes 21 de febrero, querida hermana.

—Definitivamente eres el mejor manager que una bola de amateurs pueden pedir.

La graduación se quedó pendeja comparada con esto. Katie Holt estuvo segura de que el viernes 21 de febrero el mundo la vería brillar, y no sólo a ella, sino también a sus talentosos compañeros, Lance y Hunk.

* * *

 

Pasó el sábado 15 de febrero, la fiesta graduación fue algo memorable.

Más de uno quedó impresionado tras la presentación de Lionʼs Heart, realmente nadie se imaginaba que tras la fachada de estudiantes estrella se escondieran una mujer apasionada con el corazón de una super estrella de rock lista para estrellar su guitarra contra el escenario y un talentoso bajista cargado con actitud, de Lance era algo que probablemente ya se esperaban, pero de todas maneras el talento del cubano los dejó boquiabiertos.

Tal y como Hunk anticipó, Here's To Us puso a llorar a todas las personas presentes en aquel salón. Habían logrado salirse con la suya.

La próxima semana venía lo grande.

* * *

 

Finalmente llegó el día tan anhelado por los tres jóvenes, el viernes 21 de febrero. 

El miembro del staff encargado de las presentaciones en vivo había llamado esa mañana para indicarles que debían estár en el Yacht Club antes de las siete de la noche, pues tenían que pasar por camerinos y el show iniciaba a las ocho.

Para Katie y Matt el club no era algo nuevo gracias a sus padres, sin embargo para Hunk y Lance fue toda una aventura llena de opulencia. Candelabros por ahí, cristalería por allá, flores costosas por acá, por un momento incluso temieron estropear algo.

Una campana en el centro del crucero hizo eco al rededor de este, la ronda de espectáculos estaba por iniciar.  
Con los nervios a flor de piel, el grupo de amigos se dirigió a la cubierta. Era su momento de brillar, era ahora o nunca.

Todas las luces de la cubierta se apagaron, dejando esta sección a oscuras. Tres reflectores se encendieron abruptamente, iluminando a los adolescentes sobre el escenario. —Buenas noches, gente del Yacht Club de Miami —saludó Pidge, todo el público aplaudió, los más jóvenes gritaron. —Mi nombre es Katie Holt, pero en el medio de la música prefiero ser conocida como Pidge. El hombre del bajo es Hunk y nuestro talentoso baterista responde al nombre de Lance, y todos juntos somos Lionʼs Heart —así fue como Katie presentó a su banda. —Espero que les guste el rock porque es nuestra especialidad. Esta canción es una balada que originalmente le pertenece a la banda de rock The Stolls, se titula **Bet You Wish You Had Me Back**.

Lance y Pidge comenzaron a tocar al mismo tiempo, la batería marcando el ritmo de la canción mientras la guitarra aportaba la melodía, unos segundos después el sonido del bajo también empezó a ser perceptible. Poco después, la melodiosa voz de Pidge también se mezcló con el instrumental.

 

It was you and me and one hot summer  
Beading up with sweat all over each other  
Soaking wet  
We didn't have a lot of time  
So we didn't waste much  
Found in all the right places  
You wanted me to touch  
And all those memories  
Make it so hard to forget about me

I bet you wish you had me back  
Another chance to gain it just like that  
The best you ever had  
And do you close your eyes with her  
And pretend I'm doing you again  
Like only I can  
I bet you wish you had me back  
I bet you wish you had me back

Lance se notaba visiblemente incómodo con la letra, él sabía que la canción había sido compuesta por Keith, pero no había un verdadero problema con eso, lo que lo ponía realmente inconfortable era el simplemente pensar que había sido escrita para Allura. Cada vez que le preguntaban por la canción en alguna entrevista el joven simplemente evadía el tema. Lo de Lance no eran solamente sospechas, estaba completamente seguro de que aquella letra iba dirigida a la muchacha de cabello blanco, todo gracias a las miradas que ese par se daban en los conciertos cada vez que Keith o Shiro interpretaban la canción. Prefirió ignorar eso y concentrarse en el público, pues sentía la atención del centenar de personas alimentar su ego.

It was you and me it seemed to last forever  
The way you taste and I still remember  
The sounds we made  
One day in June I stayed all night  
And made love to you like  
The 4th of July  
And all those memories  
Make it so hard to forget about me  
I bet you wish you had me back  
Another chance to gain it just like that  
The best you ever had  
And do you close your eyes with her  
And pretend I'm doing you again  
Like only I can  
I bet you wish you had me back  
I bet you wish you had me back

Every night every time  
You see me when you close your eyes

La primera canción de la noche terminó, y la ovación por parte del público les hizo saber que habían comenzado con pie derecho.

Al finalizar su pequeño show estuvieron totalmente agotados, pero sin duda alguna muy satisfechos. Lo habían logrado, tocaron en el Miami Yacht Club de manera impecable y ganaron el amor de sus espectadores.

Cuando creyeron que nada podría ir mejor, un hombre excéntrico que parecía tener alrededor de 45 años vestido en traje de aspecto casi ridículo se acercó al pequeño camarote que en ese momento usaban como camerino. Tras adular un poco a Katie, se dirigió a todos los presentes en la habitación, incluido Matt. —Antes de irme, déjenme decirles que el talento y energía que emanan es impresionante. Oh, y casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Bob Green, soy vicepresidente ejecutivo de Atlantic Records —le extendió su tarjeta de presentación a Pidge, quien se quedó pálida tras oír las últimas palabras dichas por ese sujeto y titubeante debido a la impresión, la tomó. —Espero que les guste hacer esto de manera profesional y convertirlo su carrera, los espero el lunes a las 10 en mi oficina en Bal Harbour, no lleguen tarde —aquel tipo ni siquiera les dió la oportunidad de contestar y simplemente abandonó el camarote.

Un potente grito en coro resonó por todo el barco, finalmente había ocurrido, las palabras que esperaron escuchar desde que inició su sueño de formar la banda finalmente habían llegado a sus oídos, ¡su sueño se hacía realidad!

Todavía incrédulos y con lágrimas de felicidad bajando por sus mejillas, los cuatro muchachos se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal.  
Este sería el inicio de algo mucho más grande.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí su loca escritora de ideas extrañas.
> 
> Lo siento por la falta de shidge en este capítulo, sé que se supone que esto es un fanfic con shidge como main ship, sin embargo ese no es el tema principal aquí, el desarrollo de la historia (simplón, por cierto) también es algo importante.
> 
>  
> 
> No se preocupen, que para el próximo capítulo comienza lo bueno
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	4. Act III: Becoming a Rock Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día en que Katie Holt cumplió 18 años, vio su más grande sueño hacerse realidad.

El día en que Katie Holt cumplió dieciocho años, vio su más grande sueño hacerse realidad.

Colleen y Samuel Holt creyeron adecuado que su hija menor cumpliera y celebrara la mayoría de edad en el país que la vió nacer, Italia, por lo cual planearon una fiesta algo familiar en un gran salón en el centro de Florencia. Al principio Pidge estaba casi segura de que sería la receta perfecta para el aburrimiento, aquel inadecuado presentimiento murió cuando sus padres le dijeron que Hunk y Lance podían acompañarla, anunciando que se quedarían en la gran casa que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Laurie no tuvo problema alguno en dejar ir a Lance, siempre y cuando los Holt mayores le pusieran un ojo encima.

Por otro lado, Angélique dejó su lado sobreprotector salir a flote. Hunk sólo había viajado en avión una vez en su vida, y fue cuando se mudó de Apia a Miami Beach a los 4 años de edad.   
Tras tanta insistencia por parte de Pidge, Lance e incluso intervención de Sam, lo dejó ir luego de dar un montón de recomendaciones y consejos.

Arribaron a la capital de Toscana el 1 de abril a las 11:40 de la noche, casi amanecer del siguiente día. Debido al agotamiento contrataron un servicio especializado para que recogiera el equipaje y lo llevara hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, donde Matthew Rossi, el hermano menor de Colleen, los esperaba junto a su camioneta.

El 2 de abril, Pidge se dedicó a mostrarles la ciudad a Hunk y Lance. El recorrido inició con el parque central, en el cual Katie solía jugar cuando niña. Siguieron por la parte más antigua de Florencia donde se apreciaban varias capillas pequeñas, características de la católica Italia, hasta llegar a un lugar muy concurrido: La Basílica del Fiore, Katie bromeó diciendo que ahí contraería matrimonio con Shiro. Luego de finalizar con ese sector, la castaña los dirigió a la sección moderna de la ciudad antes de finalizar el tour y volver a su antiguo hogar. Por fortuna o desgracia, nadie logró reconocerla en ese sector de La Toscana.

Al caer la noche y terminar la cena, Katie se despidió de su familia y se fue a dormir siendo una adolescente normal. Bueno, tan normal como podría serlo una joven cantante de rock con fama moderada dentro de Norteamérica.

Al día siguiente, su vida dió un giro de 180 grados.

Se despertó a las 9 de la mañana gracias al sonido de la voz de sus padres, quienes, con alegría, coreaban feliz cumpleaños acompañados de Matt, Hunk y Lance, todos sostenían regalos distintos, algunos envueltos, otros en funda y unos cuantos en cajas. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz natural pudo notar que su alcoba estaba totalmente decorada, había globos, serpentinas y girasoles dándole vida a aquel espacio lleno de color palo rosa.

El primer regalo que se decidió a abrir, fue el de Matt. Con desesperación y alegría típicas de una niña, destrozó la envoltura y destapó la caja. ¡Era una guitarra firmada por Shiro!

—Matt, realmente creo que eres el mejor hermano que se puede pedir —y sin más que decir, lo abrazó.

Luego de abrir el resto de los regalos y recibir la típica charla de “ya no eres más una niña”, fue a la cocina, tomó su desayuno, y se dirigió hacia el comedor con un tazón de cereal en mano.

El verdadero espectáculo comenzó cuando encendió el televisor y colocó MTV.   
Estaban en un programa de farándula, puros chismes sobre la industria musical, su gente y vida privada.

En la pantalla se podía apreciar una foto de Allura tomada de la mano con el príncipe de Daibazaal, Lotor. La presentadora indicaba que unos cuantos días atrás Allura había decidido terminar la relación, sin embargo la noticia no se hizo pública hasta el día anterior.   
Entrando en detalles, explicó que Allura había declarado para uno de sus reporteros que la relación fue muy tóxica, cargada de secretos, mentiras y manipulación. Ningún vocero de la Casa Real Galra se pronunció en nombre del príncipe.   
Los demás muchachos que conducían el programa empezaron a hacer bromas alusivas a la ruptura, diciendo cosas como "Allura no está dispuesta a ser princesa de nada más que el rock".

Sin embargo, esa noticia no fue nada comparada a la que le siguió.

Estuvo totalmente segura de que su quijada topó el piso y sus ojos se salieron de sus cuencas cuando visualizó una foto de ella misma, acompañada de Matt, Hunk y Lance, mientras el conductor narraba que el primer video-clip de Lionʼs Heart, **She's a Drama Queen,** el cual la casa discográfica les avisó que sería subido el 2 de abril, se volvió viral durante la tarde —para ella, noche— e incluso llegó a romper el récord VEVO.

Algo no tenía sentido ahí, ¿por qué su manager no los había llamado a notifi... Cierto, su manager se encontraba en exactamente la misma casa, con todos sus medios de contacto desactivados y en ese momento no era el manager, era su hermano. Tampoco llamaron de la disquera, pero eso fue gracias a que cortaron todo contacto de manera temporal para pasar "tranquilos". Estúpida decisión.

Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, era un grito cargado de palpable alegría. Aún así, sus padres, hermano y amigos corrieron a ver que sucedía. Totalmente sin palabras, y con ojos llenos de lágrimas, producto de la emoción, Pidge apuntó a la pantalla del televisor, al programa que esparcía aún más la noticia de su reciente fama.

Chillando de felicidad, los otros tres jóvenes la envolvieron en un abrazo mientras Colleen y Samuel observaban, orgullosos, en dirección a los muchachos que habían visto crecer, tropezar, levantarse, y ahora triunfar.

La mañana de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Katie Holt no sólo se despertó siendo adulta, sino que también se despertó convertida en una celebridad. El universo le dió el mejor regalo que pudo pedir: ver su sueño realizado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Uffff, un capítulo realmente muy corto, exactamente 1000 palabras.**
> 
> **Originalmente la historia tenía solamente 6 capítulos, por lo cual planeé hacer este más largo y narrando la vida de Pidge como una celebridad, sin embargo, ya escribiendo pensé que eso debería ser algo aparte, so... ¡Ahora son 7!**
> 
> **Espero les haya gustado. ¡No se olviden de apoyar la historia!**  
>  **Los amoooo ❤️**


End file.
